Visions and a Wedding
by Kristina Rose
Summary: This started out as a preTwilight fanfic, but that one-shot is now the prologue for Twilight through Jasper's eyes. This story begins with one of Rose's and Emmett's weddings. So now take a look into Jasper's mind with his version of Twilight. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: The Wedding

**I** knew why Emmett always allowed Rosalie to plan another wedding for her and him. I felt the love he had for her and yet also the pain every time she asked for another wedding. Her past dealings with engagements and wedding made us all extremely angry of course. I love her as a sister and I want to have the choice to kill those _monsters_ for what they did to her. Of course she has already taken care of that and if she hadn't they would be long dead. But I would have.

I know both because of my power and because of who my family is, that even though Emmett loves Rosalie, well loves _his _Rosalie more exactly, more than anything in the world and loves to see her promise herself to him over and over he wishes she wouldn't plan another wedding, another reminder of what happened to her. Still I felt what she felt and Edward agrees with me as well that she partially does these weddings to spite the last _man _she was engaged to. Emmett knows, but he loves her to much to say anything to her.

That is why sitting in mine and Alice's room, well mostly Alice's room I am not exactly excited about tonight's festivities.

"Jaz? Jaz! Jasper!" Alice called my name repeatedly. I honestly didn't hear her until the last time she said my name though. Based on her expression she believed I was ignoring her. Hardly. I wouldn't ever ignore Alice no matter what. I remember what it was like before her and I had no wish to experience that ever again to whatever degree and ignoring her and not choosing to hear her always, optimistic beautiful voice was classified under that.

"Sorry Alice I was thinking," I smiled at her and her expression changed from upset to worried.

"Oh. I know what your thinking," she said and I had no doubt in knowing that was true. "Rose and Emmett know what they're doing though so we don't need to worry right?" she continued.

"Alice I just don't know if she is over what happened to her yet and what she was feeling in her and Emmett's last wedding proves this!" I remembered the emotion that flickered in Rosalie when she said her vows the last time. Revenge. It was very faint, difficult to detect if I wasn't so in control of this particular area of my life. She probably didn't really realize it was there, but I did and I didn't like it.

"Jazzy can you try not to worry at least until you see what Rosalie is feeling for this wedding?" Alice said as she threw me a stunning smile showing all of her perfect teeth. She was cheating! She knew I couldn't say no to her when she did that. Actually, I almost never can say no to her.

"Anything you want Alice you know that," I replied smiling, but in the back of my mind I was still thinking of Emmett's and Rosalie's wedding. She leaned forward and quickly kissed my lips and I leaned in and kissed her back. She pulled away and stood up.

"Hmm now to get ready for the wedding we only have a half hour," she said walking to "our" room size wardrobe. She pulled out a simple black suit for me that looked expensive. I sighed and walked over to her. She handed me the suit. "I think this will be perfect for you. Don't you agree?" She closed her eyes and I knew she was seeing my agreement. She should have known without having to "look" that I would wear whatever she wished. She smiled and said thank you turning back to the wardrobe, humming, to look for her outfit.

I dressed as Alice examined three dressed she couldn't decide between. "Jazzy I can't pick. They are all so perfect for a summer wedding at twilight," she whined holding them up for me to see. "Which one do you like best?" I looked over the dresses one was a knee length green dress that had no back and that tied around he neck. Another was a blue, short sleeve dress that had a low neck line and was about and inch or two past knee length. The last was a simple, pale pink dress that was shorter than knee length.

I thought they all would look amazing on her and I had no idea why she was making me pick. She was though so I sighed and looked them over a few times. "I like the blue the best." I honestly liked the dress and was hoping that I had made the right choice because she was staring at it critically.

Finally she smiled. "You know what so do I." She hung the other two dresses back up before slipping out of the clothes she was wearing and getting into the blue dress. Then she went into the closet and tossed me a pair of black dress shoes and grabbed herself a pair of dressy sandals that were the same blue as her dress. After she had the shoes on she walked over to the full length mirror in the closet and did some ridiculous poses to make me laugh and it worked. She did another pose as I walked over to her laughing.

"I think you look beautiful in that dress. You always look beautiful though," I whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to me and smiled.

"Why thank you. You are such a fine southern gentlemen aren't ya now," she said in a perfect southern accent. I laughed and she grabbed my hand. "Come on we don't want to be late." She pulled me down the stairs of our house until we were standing just outside. The rest of the family excluding Rosalie and Emmett were already outside. Carlisle was going to marry them so it was just the family as I liked it best. Tanya's family was invited, but they couldn't make it. I like them, but I prefer only being with our family.

Esme and Carlisle were standing alone holding hands and talking. While Edward stood alone humming a Muse song to himself. Alone like usual. I felt bad for him I wanted him to have what Alice and I and Emmett and Rosalie and Esme and Carlisle had, but I wasn't too hopeful. He looked my way and glared. He hated when we thought about him that way he had tried to make it clear on multiple occasions that he didn't need someone like that he had us and that's all he needed. _Sorry,_ I thought knowing he would hear. He nodded and walked over to us.

"You look beautiful Alice," he said smiling at his favorite sister. I couldn't blame him for the preference.

"Thank you Edward! Did you hear the new town gossip?" she asked knowing that he had at least through her mind. I didn't know why she liked to worry about trivial human gossip, but I loved her so I smiled.

Edward played along and asked her what it was. I smiled at him this was important to her and he allowed her to have her fun and if Alice was happy I was happy. "Well rumor has it that the chief of police's daughter might come to live in Forks after this semester is over. Everyone says that since school has only being in session for two weeks she should come now, but her mother is trying to talk her out of moving here," Alice said smiling at her own news. I knew that Charlie Swan was the police chief and that his wife had left him and taken their small daughter with her. I quickly did the math and realized that Bella would be about seventeen and would probably be in Alice's and Edward's class.

"How interesting Alice," Edward said confused as to why this was important. Honestly I was too I looked at Alice and she smiled.

"You know she is very pretty Edward." Alice smiled and I knew she had "seen" something. Edward realized this as well.

"That's nice Alice. Now what has Isabella Swan been doing in your visions?" Edward asked. I was a bit surprised that he knew the human girl's name, but then again if this was the local gossip he had probably heard it a hundred times.

"Oh nothing much. She moves here and she has a crush on one of us same old same old." Alice looked down and her face pulled together in concentration like she was forcing herself to think of something else so Edward wouldn't see what she had.

Edward caught that and laughed I wondered what Alice was thinking. "Oh yeah which one of us. I mean you and Rose are pretty, but I'm guessing not one of you. Hmm so is it Jasper or Emmett?" I rolled my eyes like I need some human girl lusting after me.

"Actually no. She likes you oh look it's Emmett time to get into our places!" Alice exclaimed avoiding Edward's gaze. I frowned and looked at her I wanted to ask her about it, but for right now I wanted to keep an eye on Rosalie's emotions.

Emmett stood in front of us with Carlisle standing behind him. Edward sat at a keyboard that he had set up outside and played while Rosalie walked to Emmett. She looked beautiful as always. I locked into her emotions and I felt love and joy. Once Edward stopped playing Carlisle began the ceremony. Rosalie's emotions seemed alright and I relaxed a little she seemed to be over what had happened to her. Then when she and Emmett were about to kiss I froze. Revenge. It was only there for a moment, but it was there. Alice had sensed my movement and her eyes flicked up to mine and I read concern in her eyes. Her eyebrows rose and I nodded. Her eyes widened first in shock and then in understanding. She knew why Rosalie felt the way she did.

After the wedding Alice and I said our congratulations and went out for a walk so we could talk without being overheard. "I guess she's not over it," I said as we hiked in the forest. "She was better this time though maybe some day."

"Oh Jaz I don't think she ever will!" I knew it was probably true, but it surprised me to hear Alice give up. She saw my surprise. "Oh I just, wish some things could be different. Like Rosalie could be happier and Edward could find love and that you wouldn't have to struggle so much over being around humans." I though about the first and agreed and the third worried me I didn't need her to worry about me I was fine. Edward finding love though was something I agreed with completely as well.

"Alice I'm fine it isn't as hard anymore," I lied. It was hard, but I didn't want her to worry. I looked at her and knew she knew though. I sighed and said, "Rosalie will get better with time I promise." I really did want this to be true. "And as for Edward you never know." I looked at her again and her eyes dropped. "Or do you?!" I asked shocked.

"Maybe, maybe Isabella Swan has more than a crush. I can't say anymore than that he likes her because even for me the future isn't clear. I mean the only vision I've ever had a about a person that I've never met that turned out exactly right was the one I had before I found you." I looked at her and smiled perhaps Isabella would become a part of our family perhaps not, but one thing was sure I was extremely happy that the vision about me had happened.

"I love you Alice and I am the luckiest and the happiest man er vampire in the world because of it," I said and kissed her.

She smiled and sighed. "If only all my visions were that sure."

"I'll tell you one thing Alice. I'll never bet against you."


	2. Chapter 1: Isabella Swan

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey, everyone thanks for reading just wanted to say that you are not mistaken if you think some of the dialogue is from Midnight Sun. I take no credit for that part and I used it and as I plan to use dialogue from the published books because it keeps the story lined up with Stephenie's published works and other facts she has shared. So thanks again for reading and thanks to Mrs. Meyer for giving me such great characters to play with for a bit! _

**I **felt something hit the back of my head and I spun around to see Emmett standing behind me whistling. "What?" I asked. I was trying to think about the reoccurring visions Alice had been having on one of the rare occasions Edward was not in the house. He had gone shopping for a new stereo.

"I just thought that you might want to stop thinking about whatever secret you and Alice are keeping because Edward just called to say that he's on his way home with a new stereo," Emmett said sounding annoyed that we were keeping secrets in this house. I wanted to continue thinking about her visions, but I knew it wasn't wise, Edward would be home any moment.

"Thank you, Emmett. Don't worry about our secret you'll know what it is soon enough." I didn't really know if he would find out soon exactly, but eventually everything had a way of coming out. I heard a car a few miles off and quickly turned my thoughts to Alice. Edward came in with his massive, new stereo. He quickly ran it upstairs and just as quickly came back.

"Jasper, please. Sister remember," Edward told me glaring. I smiled as I saw him block out my thoughts. That worked well. My mind would be safe for a while from his intrusions.

"Sorry." Emmett glared at me and Edward picked up on his thoughts. Damn it.

"Are you hiding something from me, Jasper? Alice?" I looked over at the stairs from where I was sitting on the living room couch. Alice was dancing down them.

"Seriously, Edward, you don't let me have any fun. I mean do you really want to know all our secrets, hmmm?" she asked in a scandalous voice while throwing me a wink that everyone saw.

"No, well I guess you don't have to tell me everything, Alice," Edward said shifting anxiously from foot to foot. Well played, Alice. I glanced to Emmett and he had a wide grin on his face as he gave me thumbs up. Perfect both of them off our backs at once. Edward went to his piano and began playing as Rosalie came downstairs to talk to Emmett. Alice and I went upstairs and she let out a sigh of relief once she shut the door to our bedroom.

"That was too close, Jasper," she said sounding worn out.

"I know, I'm sorry." She smiled at me and I knew that she didn't blame me for what had happened.

"It's not your fault," she said while walking over to sit on the bed that wasn't there for sleeping on. I sat down next to her and put my around her and held her close to me.

"Everything is going to be okay, Alice. I promise," I whispered into her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

"School!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. We got up and Alice grabbed my hand. Once outside we walked over to Edward's Volvo and got in.

"This is going to be quite an interesting day. Don't you agree, Edward?" Alice asked and I knew exactly what she was up to, but I didn't let my thoughts show it.

"Why is that, Alice?" Edward asked pulling out of the garage. He turned on to the winding street that led to the main road and away from our house.

"There's a new student today, Isabella Swan. Well Bella Swan really, she prefers to be called Bella, you know?" she continued.

"Really I knew she was coming, but I can't say I knew what name she preferred." A smile played at his lips and I knew he thought she was just casually mentioning a new student. Which of course was her intention. Soon we were at school and I got out of the back seat to open the passenger door to let Alice out. She smiled and pecked me quickly on the lips before she danced away to her first class. I absolutely loathed having separate classes all day from her. My thirst was much easier to detain when she was near. I sighed and got to my first class already drenched in rain.

I sat in my first class utterly bored by what my American History was saying about the Civil War. I knew from my past that so far she had gotten five of her facts wrong. I snickered. "Is there something funny about the Civil War, Jasper?" Ms. Johnson asked annoyed.

"No, of course not," I answered smiling even though I could think of a couple enjoyable things that had happened during my service in the war. She nodded as a reply and shook her head to clear it. How I wished she wouldn't do that Alice was trying to make me stronger my our not hunting for a while and I was the thirstiest I had ever been since Alice had found me. I quickly accessed every possible way to kill her before I got myself under control and focused on Alice's face, that always helped me clear my head.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. My head was spinning from the blood lust I was feeling. I needed to hunt or I was going to make a mistake that would hurt Alice and the rest of my family. I walked to lunch hoping that seeing Alice would help me clear my head. I smiled at Alice as I entered the cafeteria. She skipped up to me and kissed me on the cheek so fast I was sure no human in the room saw. We both grabbed some human food, paid, and sat down. Our family's table was farther away than the other tables which made it easier for me, usually. Today nothing was helping. I caught Edward looking at me and I frowned. He was checking on me.

I sighed and leaned back rubbing my fingers on my eyelids to help me focus. I needed a distraction. All I could think of was Isabella Swan. I wondered what she thought of us so far. Probably thinking we were strange and a little dangerous. If she was smart she would run away as fast as she could from us. Then again, Edward. _Stop. _I couldn't think about that here, Edward would hear. Luckily him and Alice were having a silent conversation. I smiled to myself knowing that Edward thought I was oblivious to these. How he thought I wouldn't know something Alice did on a regular basis astounded me. I focused on Alice's emotions and felt worry. I sighed. I wished she wouldn't worry about me.

My thoughts were lost as, Whitney, a small, blonde haired girl stopped at our table. She tossed her hair towards our table and her sent flew into me. The venom filled my mouth. I saw myself behind her, running my lips up her neck, stopping only when I felt the blood at the major vein. My lips only paused for a second before sinking my teeth…

I jerked back to reality as Edward kicked my chair. I caught his eye and looked down I shouldn't let my instincts get a hold of me like that, but it was who we were. Drinking from humans is what we're supposed to do. _Stop it, now. _Alice, think of Alice, I told myself. "Sorry," I muttered. Edward shrugged in response. I felt ashamed, I shouldn't feel this.

"You weren't going to do anything," Alice murmured to me. "I could see that," she said completing her lie. I had felt her fear when I had my slip up. I changed my thoughts though Edward didn't need to know. Nor did Alice need to know that I could see through her every lie. She didn't lie often.

"It helps if you think of them as people," Alice murmured to me, so humans wouldn't hear. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is," I replied curtly. I looked away to stare out the window. I knew who the girl was, but it didn't help. I felt bad for being rude to Alice though. She didn't deserve that I would apologize later. I knew she said these things because she loved me and wanted to help me, but maybe I was beyond help. Alice got up sensing that I needed to be alone. I didn't know what I would do without her. If something ever took me away from her I knew I wouldn't be able to continue on. I got up and went to class knowing that after I hunted tonight things would be better. The day passed slowly because of my thirst and I sighed of relief when the last bell rang.

I waited with the rest of my family inside the Volvo for Edward. It was unlike him to be late so I knew something must be wrong. "Edward?" Alice asked as he approached and got in the. Edward was angry and thirsty.

He shook his head at Alice and seemed to be clearing his head at the same time.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded, leaving the conversation about a rematch we had currently been having on hold. He didn't answer only flew into reverse, knocking us back for a second. Something had to be very wrong for him to be acting like this. Everyone, excluding Edward, looked at Alice and I sensed her anxiety at not knowing what was going on at the moment. I sent a wave of calmness towards her and she smiled slightly. She shrugged and Rosalie and Emmett refocused their attentions to Edward, I however placed my hand her shoulder momentarily so that the calmness I was trying to send her would grow. Alice turned to look at Edward and I felt her sadness and surprise.

"You're leaving?" she whispered. Everyone focused on Edward with disbelief flooding through them.

"Am I?" Edward hissed. His anger was getting out of control. I felt it run though me.

"Oh," Alice murmured. "Oh," she said again only seconds later and I knew she was having visions of Edward.

"Stop!" Edward groaned. What was going on? All I felt from Edward now was a burning thirst that made me even thirstier.

"Sorry," Alice whispered her eyes wide with shock. What had she seen? The emotions in the car were getting out of hand, I had to do something. I let out a wave of calmness so everyone could take a breath and reassess the situation.

"I'll miss you," Alice said. "No matter how short a time you're gone." He really was leaving then. Alice was going to have a difficult time with that. She had a special bond with Edward. It would hurt her to see him go. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Rosalie exchange a worried glance. "Drop us here," Alice instructed when we reached the drive that led to our house. "You should tell Carlisle yourself." Rosalie, Emmett, and I got out of the car and waited while Alice gave Edward a few parting words. Alice got out radiating anxiety. She walked to me and fell into my arms and I calmed her down a little.

"What's going on Alice?" Rosalie shouted. She was frustrated beyond belief. Alice pulled away from me and though I had calmed her down significantly the worry in her face was still apparent.

"Isabella Swan has very appealing blood for Edward. He almost killed her, he has to get away from her. At least for a while," She told us and we stared at her at a lose for words. "I'm not saying anything else until we get home. Esme deserves to know as well, even though this is really going to hurt her."


	3. Chapter 2: Misery

"**G**one? What do you mean gone?" Esme demanded. This was unlike her, but I could feel her despair and I understood. Alice put her arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"He'll be back, mom. I promise," Alice told her. Esme gave her a small smile when she called her mom. Alice's words helped Esme. She knew Alice would know. What she didn't know was that Alice was lying. She had no idea when or if Edward was coming back. I could feel her misery and worry. I tried to cheer everyone up a bit, but it didn't work that well. Rosalie was furious that Edward would let a human drive him away and Emmett was stuck between trying to calm down Rosalie and missing Edward. I was concerned, but I knew he wouldn't want to cause Esme and Carlisle pain so he would be back soon.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. Why would he let a human have this much control over him?" Rosalie asked. She was getting angrier. I sent calmness to her and she turned to me and glared. "Don't you dare do that to me! I have a right to be angry, Jasper!"

"Rose, calm down. Jasper's trying to help," Emmett told her calmly. Rosalie sighed and leaned back into Emmett. She was calmer, but she was still furious and I didn't dare to try to calm her down any more.

The front door opened and shut quickly and we were soon joined by Carlisle. He sat down next to Esme who fell into him. He put his arms around her and smiled at Alice relieving her of her duties. She smiled at him and walked over to me and sat down. Carlisle was stressed and afraid for Edward. He nodded at me and I calmed him down. At least someone wanted my help. Alice felt my frustration and gave my left hand a quick squeeze.

"So. What's going on, Carlisle?" Emmett asked, impatient as always.

"Well all that I know more that you is that he's staying with Tanya for the time being. Except you, Alice sweetheart, I know you knew." Alice beamed at him and her happiness revived me. Finally, I was getting some good emotional input. It had been a while. All day I had to deal with flimsy human emotions like momentary joy that disappears as soon as some new trivial drama happens in their lives.

"So what now?" I asked Carlisle. He frowned and his worry rushed back.

"Now we wait for Edward to come home to us," he told us solemnly.

"Can't we go to him, Carlisle?" Alice asked hopefully. She was missing Edward. His not being here was causing her pain and I detested that. Alice and I both knew his answer before he said it. "Oh," Alice whispered. He tried to smile reassuringly at her, but it was a failed attempt. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"We can't do anything for him tonight, Alice. Why don't you two go hunting," he suggested. I thanked Carlisle in my head. I was dying of thirst right now, but I was trying to suppress it because of everything that was going on. Alice knew my answer already, of course, so she stood up and walked out the door and I followed.

After we hunted I felt much better, but I wasn't not thirsty. I hadn't been not thirsty since my dark days. This was better than nothing though. "We won't wait so long next time," Alice told me. I leaned across the bed and kissed her. She looked miserable. She lying in ball on the bed, and yet she was still thinking about me.

"I love you. And everything's going to be fine," I told her. She rolled over so she could see me.

"I desperately hope you're right," she told me sincerely.

"Me too." I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. I couldn't bring Edward back for her, but I wasn't going to let her suffer alone. I was angry with Edward for hurting her like this. She didn't deserve it, and neither did Esme and Carlisle for that matter. But I also knew that she was hurting because she had been wrong about Isabella being good for him. Nearly dead wrong. I still couldn't quite believe it.

* * *

The next few days were hell for our family. Especially for me. I felt everything horrible in the world: guilt, sadness, blame, anger, furry, misery, depression, loneliness, worry. And I was glad for the fact that Isabella hadn't caught Rosalie glaring at her with all the fury in hell. I did feel strange things from Isabella, however, she felt worried and guilty, especially when she was looking at the empty seat at our lunch table. Was she blaming herself for Edward's disappearance? What had happened between them exactly?

I sighed. I had no answers to any of these questions and it frustrated me to no end. "Jasper," Alice said. I blinked at looked at her. "We're home." I was so busy thinking that I hadn't realized that Rosalie had parked in our garage already. I got out of the car and looked around. There was nothing new; Carlisle's car because he was off today, Edward's special occasion car, Rosalie's car that she was working on, Emmett's jeep, and Edward's Volvo. The Volvo?

"Edward's home! I knew he would be home today, I wanted it to be a surprise for you guys though," Alice proclaimed. Before any of us could say anything she was gone. We all rushed into the house and we were greeted by Alice bouncing all around Edward, she was back to her happy self and I was glad. Edward was feeling confident. That was good, I supposed.

Edward smiled at us. "Miss me?" he asked. Typical. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Emmett laughed.


	4. Chapter 3: The Fight

_Author's Note: Yes, I am aware that this chapter is looong, be aware there is a LOT of dialogue, though. The reason it's so long is that I'm keeping the chapters aligned with the book. Meaning that this all happened before chapter four in the book so it all had to go into one chapter. Also, this chapter has a crucial scene. Well anyways, enjoy!_

"**Y**es, we missed you!" Alice said running up to Edward tohug him. Still hugging him she reached up and hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked letting go of her and rubbing the back of his head.

"Like you don't know," she snapped. He smiled and Alice laughed. They looked into each other's eyes for a second wordlessly conveying the important events of the last few days.

I smirked to myself, and then frowned. Edward was feeling confident, but it wasn't a good confidence. He reeked of arrogance and it worried me that he was going to go back to school feeling this cocky.

Immediately knowing what I was thinking Edward glared at me. I frowned at him and shook my head. He needed to know the facts. "Jasper, relax, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I am and I would appreciate it if you put some trust in me. I've been dealing with my thirst longer than you have," he reminded me calmly. He was serious and that assured me well enough. Edward had a point, he had been dealing with his thirst longer than me. Also, he knew it would hurt him to kill the girl, after all he had to hear everything she was thinking. As I thought that Edward's emotions changed for a fraction of a second. Annoyance and confusion flickered through him. How odd…

Alice sensing the tension between Edward and me immediately intervened. "It's going to snow, a lot. You all up for a snowball fight?" she asked immediately changing the emotional atmosphere in the room to excitement. I smiled at Alice's easy ability to make us all forget our problems. I walked over to Alice letting myself forget Edward's strange emotions for the time being.

Esme and Carlisle came downstairs to join us and I knew they had been listening. "I'll referee. You kids need it," Esme commented lovingly. Esme was feeling very happy now that Edward was back and Carlisle mirrored her joy. This happiness brought warmth to me and I smiled an even bigger smile.

Still high from our all night snowball fight we all went to our separate rooms to shower and dress for school. The only reason we had even stopped our fun was because Esme being the mom for us had informed us all that we would be late for school if we didn't stop. Not daring to argue with her we stopped playing and argued with each other the whole way upstairs about what team won. I still believed my team had, but Alice firmly disagreed, so needless to say I lost the argument.

I pecked Alice lightly on the lips before I jumped in the shower she smiled and I did the same. Infectious happiness radiated from her causing my to feel every bit as happy and carefree as she was. As I showered and dressed I thought about how happy I was that our family was together and whole again and how annoying it was that we had to ruin our fun just to go to high school.

Feeling my annoyance Alice brushed her fingers lightly across my bare back leaving a trail of tingles across my skin. She smiled reassuring and I nodded before pulling my sweater over my head.

On the way to school we did a play by play of our snowball fight. Everyone was happy and eager to have a follow-up match after school. Edward pulled his car into our usual parking spot and we all got out still continuing our play by play in hushed whispers. Glancing around I realized that the parking lot was dangerously icy for humans. I hoped that no humans would slip and cut themselves on the ice. I didn't want to have to fight with my instincts today. Alice squeezed my hand noticing my worry, then her grip tightened and she gasped in horror. I felt worry, pain, horror, and sadness wash over her and I knew she had seen something awful. Before either of us could say anything a horrifying scene began to play out in front of us.

Tyler Crowley was spinning out of control towards Isabella Swan. She was gaping at the approaching van in horror as Tyler hit his brakes and continued to spin. "Bella," Alice whimpered. I glanced quickly to Edward who was staring at scene eyes full of pain and horror. He was feeling pure adrenaline and absolute fear and I knew what he was about to do and it infuriated me. _EDWARD NO! _He ran to Isabella in a very nonhuman speed, and before any human could blink he pulled her out of harm's way.

She whacked her head on the cement and Edward pinned her to the ground. What the Hell was he doing? The van was still coming towards them, though, and Edward swung Isabella's legs out from under her and grabbed the bottom of the van. Bracing his shoulders for the impact he allowed the van to crash into him. His body hindered the van and suddenly everything was still for a moment. What had he done?!

Rosalie matched my furry, while Emmett was incredibly angry he was more surprised and confused than angry, something I did not understand in the least. The most surprising reaction was Alice's she was worried and little a disapproving, but mostly she was calculating. Almost as if she was weighing different futures that had just been made possible. The most surprisingly, and yet the least. She was my Alice, compassionate, loving, and always living in the future. She had seen something.

We all wordlessly decided to skip school. It wouldn't matter, everybody would assume that we were at the hospital with Edward and Carlisle. We had to figure out who was on who's side before Edward and Carlisle came home, and we all knew it.

Rosalie drove home fuming the whole way, ignoring Emmett trying to soothe her. I was too angry to calm anyone down and I knew my anger was starting to affect the others, but I couldn't seem to find it in me to care. Alice was in the future the whole ride. I yearned to question her, but I knew to wait till we were alone.

When we got home Alice and I went upstairs after telling Emmett and Rosalie we'd be back in a moment and to tell Esme what had happened. Once we were in our room Alice shut the door and turned to look at me. "He loves her," she stated simply. "He doesn't know it yet, but he is. I knew Isabella would be good for him."

Now that I was alone with Alice I could control my emotions better, so her statement didn't push me over the edge. "Alice," I said trying to stay calm. I did _not_ want to fight with her. "This isn't good for him or us. It's going to destroy our family if he continues talking to her."

"No. It. Is. Not." Alice set herself putting her right hand on her hip. She wasn't going to side with me that was for sure.

"Yes, it is! Who knows what this has done! He may have exposed us. I can't forgive him, Alice. Not for this," I said.

"Of course, you can, Jasper," she said calmly. I shook my head and she scowled at me. "Jasper, I'm right about this. Please, trust me," she pleaded.

"Not this time, sorry."

"No you're not," she said under her breath as she walked out the door. She slammed the door so hard it shattered and fell in pieces to the floor. Dammit! This was not going to end well. It had already turned into the first big fight Alice and I had ever had. I heard the door slam downstairs and I ran to the living room mentally preparing myself for the onslaught of emotions. Furry was evident in the air as I entered the room.

Everyone quickly took sides, already knowing what side they were on. Rosalie stood between Emmett and I and we faced Edward who was framed by Alice and Carlisle. Esme stood between us, but off to the side. She wasn't taking sides unless she had to, I realized. Meaning that for now we had even numbers.

"Kill her," Rosalie stated. She wanted this over, but I knew that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"No, no I won't," Edward snapped. Edward don't do this to us. He looked down guiltily at my thought and Alice glared at me realizing what I did. Alice, please, I begged her with my eyes. Her eyes hardened and I knew that I wasn't going to win her over in this.

"He can't kill her," Carlisle said simply. His words didn't hold the same weight with us as they usually did.

"Of course, he can," Rosalie said. Her anger was escalating quickly and it was overpowering everything. Edward frowned at her and she screamed. "Why won't you do it? She's menace. She'll ruin us all. Don't you care about us, Edward?"

"He won't do it, Rosalie, and I won't let him," Alice said. Rosalie glared at her and let out a low growl. Alice responding with the most terrifying growl she could manage and everyone, but Rosalie and I looked awed. Rosalie took her fighting stance and Alice fell into her own. No! I put my hand on Rosalie and through my touch I conveyed that I would kill her in an instant if she so much as touched Alice right now. She stood up and glared at me. Emmett stepped between us and shook his head. No inner fighting, was his message. We fell back into our formation and glared at the others. Alice had also regained her original position and was baring her teeth at Rosalie. She was absolutely furious. It was the angriest I had ever seen her.

"Please, girls," Esme begged. They turned to her momentarily and quickly regained their composure.

"Edward, now all we ask is that you dispose of the girl. You want her blood, right? See it's a win, win," Emmett calmly told Edward. He was going for reason, it wasn't going to work, but it was a nice try.

"No, I can't kill her. I just can't. I'm sorry," Edward said. He looked tortured by guilt, but he wasn't going to budge. I snarled at him and he bared his teeth to show that he'd kill me if he had to.

"Edward," Alice murmured. I smiled she would still help me if Edward turned on me. That was good to know.

"Just kill her. It's not like you love her or anything, Edward," Rosalie shouted and as soon as she did Edward's expression hardened. His emotions changed for a mere tenth of a second to surprise and then to denial before returning to furry. Alice was right.

"Alice was right about what, Jasper?" Edward asked furiously.

"About you being in love with the Swan girl," I told him with as much distaste in my voice as I could manage.

"Oh my God!" Rosalie screamed. "Why? Why, Edward?" Edward frowned and sighed.

"Is it true you love the girl, Edward?" Esme asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I don't know," Edward murmured. He was in love with her, just great!

"What have you seen, Alice?" Carlisle asked trying to stay calm.

"I've seen her _joining_ us," she said with a faraway look almost as if she was replaying her vision to make sure.

"NO! NO! NO!" Rosalie screamed with all the furry she could muster.

"Rose," Emmett murmured touching her arm lightly. Rosalie shrugged away his touch and snarled.

"Don't even try, Emmett. How dare you, Edward?" she cried. Edward was feeling awful and it surprised me.

"I don't know. I won't do it. I won't kill her soul, so don't even worry about it, Rosalie," he muttered. She gave him a satisfied smirk and Alice grimaced.

"Don't say that, Edward. I see her loving you," Alice murmured. Edward looked disgusted and his pain washed over me. He didn't want to change her that much was apparent.

"Edward, it might be a good option," Carlisle suggested mildly. "If you do love her." Rosalie gave Carlisle a disgusted look and he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"No, no I won't!" Edward shouted. Carlisle frowned and pain overtook him for a moment.

"Fine, then. Here's what's going to happen Edward watch the girl's thoughts, but stay away from her. If she doesn't say anything then that's that. If she does we'll make a new plan. Is that okay with everybody?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded, but no one was very happy about the plan. I supposed that's what made a good compromise, though.

Rosalie ran upstairs with Emmett quickly after her and there was a second of silence before we all heard their door slam. I grimaced remembering that Alice and I needed a new door. That meant we were going to have to talk out our problems in my study. Carlisle sighed and retreated upstairs to his study. Esme followed him after giving Edward a quick peck on the cheek.

Edward sighed and looked back and forth between Alice and me. He was pained to know that he had caused our biggest fight to date. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. He touched Alice soothingly on the arm before running to his room. A few seconds later _Likin Park_ was blasting through the house. He was really upset, and Alice was as well. She fled up the stairs and I followed her all the way to my study. I shut the door behind me and braced myself for her anger.

She was sitting on the black couch across from my desk and she patted the seat beside her and I sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry, and I mean it this time," I said sincerely.

"I know." She wasn't angry at me anymore, which was good, but her anger was replaced by extreme sadness and aching pain. "I wanted him to be happier, not more upset than ever," she sobbed.

"I know, darling," I said pulling her into my arms. Tearless sobs shook her small frame as I held her tight to me. I wasn't going to let her tear herself apart because of this. Our family may be in shambles, but she, and us weren't going to be. I held her for hours trying to comfort her. She blamed herself for everything. It was the curse she had to deal with because she could see the future. It wasn't fair that she had to endure this pain.

Eventually, she stopped and I let out a held sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem, Alice," I said kissing the top of her head. I laid down on the couch holding her close to me, trying to erase all of her pain.


End file.
